The secret flames
by Firewarrior123X
Summary: In a dark and dangerous world... there is no way these twin boys are going to be left behind! (even if they do have major daddy isuses) The Dark Ace has kids! See how their story rolls out with the storm hawks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the made up characters, but nothing else (no matter how much I wish I did)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Sara Heart, I have black hair, blue eyes and tan skin. I'm the mother of two amazing sons; Aden and Alex. Aden had come first, and then came his twin brother, Alex.

They're both very strong and very brave and a little reckless. They looked the same, as any identical twins should.

They both had black hair, but their eyes were slightly different… Aden's left eye was blue like mine, but the other was as red as his father's and Alex's were the opposite.

Now, you probably already know who the father is, black hair, and red eyes. Yup that's him alright, The Dark Ace. (Dun Dun Duuuun)

You can laugh, but back then he wasn't always a big time jerk. Back then… he used to care, but when I heard of what happened to Lightning Strike, I ran.

I wish I could have taken Lighting's four-year-old son, Aerrow, with me, but I couldn't. I don't know where he is now, I just hoped that he's ok.

It was hard trying to find a place to stay after I left. Being pregnant meant I couldn't find a job.

It got ever harder when my twins were born. Looking just like the man who was the traitor of Atmos did not have its perks.

I finally found a small, far off terra that luckily didn't know what the Dark Ace looked like, they'd only heard of him.

I knew people wouldn't accept my boys right away. It's common knowledge that people tend to judge others before they get to know them and there was no way I was going to put them through that, at least until they were ready.

When they were 7 years old I told them who their father was and what he had done, I wasn't going to leave them in the dark about something I knew they would eventually discover.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

For days Alex would cry himself to sleep, but Aden just became distant, as if he knew all along that their father wasn't someone to look up to but chose now to mope about it.

There was no way I was going to let them stay like that. So I got them to come around, and I told them stories of when he was good, but their favorite stories were of Lightning Strike and how he made the cyclonians look like a bunch of idiots.

At the time, the storm hawks had been like a second family to me and they had never failed to include me on some of their missions.

They became quite the pranksters afterwards, as if they needed to prove to the world they were more like Lightning instead of Jayden. (The Dark Ace's real name.)

I still feel bad about what they did to the cranky old man across the street.

" But he looks better with pink hair" Aden said. "Yeah! He needs to lighten up!" Alex added.

"You can do those things to the cyclonians, not the neighbors!" I said angrily. "Just promise me you won't do that again."

"Fine" they said at the same time.

On their 8th birthday I decided to train them. I may not be a pro, but I did know how to survive.

So I taught them everything I knew, from how to fix a skimmer to the basics of sky fu. We trained for the next two years and their 10th birthday is now only two days away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Present*

"Hey mom, what did you get us for our birthday?" Alex asked. "If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise." Sara answered.

"But if you tell me, I'll still act surprised". He said, flashing his cute little grin. "Alex I said no! Now go get your brother and go play outside." Sara said, trying to keep a smile off her face.

"Ok" he sighed in defeat.

"Better luck next time bro" Aden said, putting down the book he was reading.

"Shut up man. What is it with you and books, I mean seriously!" Alex said.

"Just because I happen to want an IQ higher than a bug doesn't mean you can insult me for it!" said Aden.

They all knew that 'bug' he wanted to have a higher IQ than was his father, but Aden would never admit that.

Alex said. "Fine fine, but in the real world when I'm kicking butt and you still have your nose in a book, I'm going to say 'I told you so'.

They all knew the butt he wanted to kick was Jayden's, but Alex wouldn't admit to that either. It was like a secret code for them, as if they were planning his demise right then and there (truthfully I think they were).

Aden and Alex never liked him, they considered him to be something you scrap off your shoe.

I can't say I blame them, I'd be a hypocrite if I said I did. Sometimes I imagine myself killing him, slowly and painfully, making him beg and cry for merc-

Sorry, I got a little off track there.

To be honest, I was still looking for a birthday present for them.

We lived on a 'far out there' terra so there weren't many stores. But there was a grassy area on the east side that was perfect for a picnic, so Sara planed to celebrate their birthdays over there.

Sara continued to plan it all out in her head as she was doing the dishes until she heard a woman's scream come from the outdoors.

Alex said. "That sounded like Mrs. Basely." Sara nodded. "Boys I'm going to look outside and if I say run, head towards the back of the house, and grab the skimmers and run, Ok?" They both nodded.

Sara could hear the screams getting louder as she opened the door to see the entire terra in absolute chaos, people where running in all directions, trying to avoid the red blasts raining down on them.

_Cyclonians_… _Crap._

She scanned the sky, praying he wasn't there, and then _No No No No! _she saw him. He'd grown a little taller, but he still had the same black hair and red eyes, difference was they no longer held the warmth they used to have; now they were cold and empty_._

_He can't be here_, _not now!_ Our eyes locked, _crap! He saw me!_

She slammed the door and screamed "RUN!" They bolted out of the house towards their skimmers only to have their path blocked by three cyconian guards.

"Going somewhere, Sara? We haven't spoken in ages." His voice sent cold shivers down her spine. She slowly turned around.

"Jay Jay, how terrible it is to see you again" she answered.

**Cliff hanger! I hate those but its fun to type them****. Anyway tell me what u think. Good, bad terrible? Review**

**(seriously people I need motivation!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He glared as she stared at him with an emotionless expression on her face. "Don't call me that." He growled.

Sara retorted. "Well, well, well it seems someone still needs to take their anger management classes, **Jayden." **She spat his name out like it was poison.

He glared at again but slowly turned his gaze towards Aden and Alex, when he saw their eyes realization struck him and he smirked. "Now Sara, aren't you going to introduce me to my own sons?" Dark Ace asked.

He said the word 'sons' as if he was expecting a reaction of surprise from the boys, but they followed their mom's example and kept an emotionless mask on their faces.

_That's my boys, _Sara thought proudly, but she didn't show it, instead she continued to talk, hoping an idea to get them out of this would come up.

"Now why would I introduce the Dark Ace to my sons?" she said, venom lacing her words, clearly showing that she didn't consider him part of her family.

He was disappointed from the lack of reaction from the boys but decided it was more fun to play this little game with their mother. "Well seeing how I now claim this terra for Master Cyclonis, whatever I say goes."

He was pulling the I-have-more-power-than-you move and she knew it. Sara was about to retaliate with an insult when Aden stepped forward.

"My name is Aden… sir" he added the 'sir' reluctantly as if it was in defeat, but Sara new better. Aden was a smart boy and would never let someone outsmart him, in anything.

Alex stepped forward slowly, like he was afraid, "…Alex" he greeted hesitantly, Sara new that the fearful act was just that, an act. Alex would never submit to anyone- ever- even if they held a sword to his throat.

Dark Ace nodded in approval towards them and gave Sara a confidant smirk, like he passed a finish line long before she did.

Aden resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Is this guy for real? _He thought_. Does he really think we're that pathetic? _

Alex thought_. Damn it! I want to kick his butt off this terra already! _But he decided to wait for his brother's signal.

"Well now that's better." Dark Ace said. "Back to the matter at hand, you can surrender and become citizens of cyclonia or you can be arrested as a traitor." Sara scoffed. "Well aren't you the hypocrite."

She was trying to act calm and defiant but on the inside she was panicking. He had said traitor, as in singular, even though there were three of them, then it dawned on her.

_They're not going to give the kids a choice. _

She realized that this was more than a simple 'terra take over'. _They need more soldiers _she thought.

The fact that the twins in front of her were the Dark Ace's sons was just an added bonus. _I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time_. _Damn._

The Dark Ace shrugged "Have it your way". He lunged forward.

_He's gotten faster_ she thought, trying to keep up with his kicks and punches, _He's not even using his sword_ she thought.

_He must not consider me worth the effort_.

Anger rose inside of her as she tried to fight back harder, but she kept getting distracted from the fight Aden and Alex were having with the three guards. Then without warning Dark Ace kicked her in the gut.

She tried to counter with a punch towards the jaw but he caught her wrist, spun her around and hit her pressure point on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

The last thing she saw was Aden turning around to see the Dark Ace walking towards them. His face went pale for a split second, then it returned to the emotionless mask he had on before.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well this sucks. _Aden thought.

After the Dark Ace kidnapped them, they were shoved into a sky truck with a bunch of other kids.

_They must not have enough recruits to want to capture us. _He thought.

He silently observed the other people in the truck. There were kids from many different terras, some of them looked scared, while others were trying to stay calm for the younger kids.

Their ages seemed to be between 12 and 8

His observing we interrupted when he felt someone kick his left foot and turned to see Alex looking at him with a glare that clearly stated, _"Why didn't we kick all their butts and run?!"_

Aden looked at him calmly, as if saying _"We couldn't leave Mom." _ Alex blinked and looked away.

He was ashamed to even think about leaving her behind. Aden lightly kicked him to get his attention back and whispered, "Keep up the act."

At first Alex didn't know what he meant by that, then he remembered.

After their mom told them everything, they began to think about what would happen if their 'father' ever found them, so they devised a plan for whenever that might happen.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, grateful that the other kids didn't see their little convocation; they were all too busy with their own problems.

When they arrived on the cyclonian terra they were all led single file into a large room.

The only light source was the dim lighter crystals that hung from the ceiling. The walls were grey and black and towards the center of the back wall was an announcing booth where you could see a young teenager with black hair and black eye liner around her purple eyes.

She was wearing a black dress with a dark green shawl with what looked like a dark pink hood.

_Goth chick, _Aden thought.

Then she began to speak, "My name is Master Cyclonis and you will address me as such from now on."

She held a commanding aura around her as she spoke, _perfect for intimidation, _and to her right was the Dark Ace, who was observing them all with a judging glare.

Some kids whispered around nervously, others were trying to look defiant; however there were some who were looking at master Cyclonis with admiration, as if they had wanted to be here all along.

To the Dark Ace's surprise Aden and Alex were part of the last group. His gaze lingered on them a second longer than the others which made Aden notice a hint of pride in his eyes.

Mentally the twins were smirking, with only one thought going through their minds- _Psh this is going to be easier than I thought._

They turned their attention back to 'the master' as she continued speaking.

"I'm sure many of you are wondering why you are here and the answer is simple, you are the next generation, brought here to be trained and guided along the path of true power.

_She didn't say it was the right path_ At the end of this road you will find fame and glory…. _blah blah blah blah." _

Aden tuned her out and only listened when she spoke of the rules, which were simple; obey orders and successfully compete any mission given to you.

If you failed to abide by these rules, then you would be severely punished. Neither twin wanted to think about what those punishments might be.

When she finished, they were led away to be taken to where they would sleep.

To put it bluntly, it was a dump; the wall paper was peeling off and each bed was nothing more than an old cot, with a moldy pillow and a thin blanket that was stained with only-God- knows- what all over it.

_Are you kidding me?_ Aden thought as he along with the rest of the group looked at the area with disgust. "Home sweet home." The guards said with a chuckle.

Apparently the higher rank you were, the better the rooms.

_This is going to be a loooong night._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Their agenda was simple; sleep, eat and train.

A month had already passed since they all had been brought to Cyclonia and everyone knew who Aden and Alex's father was, of course no one said it out loud, but then again no one needed to, it was obvious.

When the Dark Ace learned that they were one of the top trainee students in their classes, he had looked upon them with pride, and it made Aden and Alex want to barf every time they saw him, but they forced a small smile anyways every time he praised them, and they had to hold back their anger when they sparred with him.

He would knock them to the ground every time and then give them pointers on how to improve.

Biting back angry words of pure hatred was really not easy.

After a few more months passed, Cyclonis deemed them worthy of their own weapons. "You have shown excellent talent and loyalty, I reward you with your own personal swords." She gestured to a servant who presented them with two swords.

They were very fine swords, they were each given a katana that had a black handle and scabbard, and both were loaded with a red energy crystal.

"Thank you for your generous gift master Cyclonis." Alex and Aden said at the same time.

The Dark Ace gave them another proud look as they were dismissed.

After they left the throne room Alex glared hard at the floor, like he would like nothing more than to rush back in and use his new weapon to chop them all into pieces.

**And that's all I'm gonna give you for today, I'm hoping to start on the next chapter as soon as I can, but you know how it is. (HW) **

**Anyways, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long.**

**Spoiler Alert: (quotes from the storm hawk episodes will now be added in so if you haven't watched the series, don't read this!)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I never do!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The training session with Ravess had been long and boring, Alex was just glad it was finally over. He hated violins, their sound always made him feel uncomfortable, plus Ravess was a total butthead who didn't know when to shut up.

He and Aden were walking down the deserted hallway having their own 'stare conversation'.

"_When are we getting out of here?" _glared Alex.

The plan was to escape as soon as they earned master Cyclonis's trust, and then find their mom, who was probably in a Cylonian jail somewhere.

"_As soon as I think of a good distraction so that we don't get caught on the way out." _He stared back, for the tenth time today.

They were passing Cyclonis's throne room when they heard voices coming from the room.

Alex looked to Aden and 'said' _"Eavesdrop?" _Aden smirked and 'answered' _"Totally." _

They lightly pressed their ears to the door and heard two voices speaking.

"When you are in possession of the aurora stone you are to bring it strait to me, understood_?"_ said Master Cyclonis_. _

"Of course master_." _The unfamiliar voice answered. The stranger took a few steps towards the door before Cyclonis continued.

"Oh and Carver,"

"Yes?"

"Should you return empty handed, I promise I will do more than merely lock you in a jail cell."

Her voice was so dark and cold it made the twins shiver.

"Y-yes o-of course master." Carver stuttered.

He walked quickly out of the room to an empty hallway and continued out towards the hanger bay where his skimmer was waiting. (The two boys had quietly rounded the corner before they were spotted.)

They both began to process they're newly acquired knowledge; they knew that Carver was the sky knight of the red eagles who protected Terra Atmosia and that the aurora stone was the most powerful crystal ever found.

"What is a sky knight doing here, and bowing willingly to Cyclonis no less?" Alex quietly asked.

Aden shrugged, "He must be a fake."

They both knew that a real sky knight would fight Cyclonia to the death… like Lightning Strike.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, there was an aura of anger surrounding the terra and everyone knew why; the master was pissed off big time.

_Carver must have failed._ Aden thought.

At first he was overjoyed at the news, until she sent the Dark Ace along with Ravess and Snipe to fetch the aurora stone themselves.

"We'll be seeing that stone within the next hour." Alex said sadly. Aden nodded in agreement. Sure enough, they all came back an hour later, with the aurora stone in the Dark Ace's hand.

A few moments before he returned, Master Cyclonis summoned the twins to her crystal lab, where she experimented on her crystals.

They had never been inside of it before so when they entered there was only one word to describe it; creepy. The walls were all black and there was a large, weird looking machine at the center of the room.

Without turning around to look at them, Cyclonis started to speak.

"I have decided to give you boys a chance to congratulate your father and witness the dawning of a new age."

Aden was scared silly but also angry that she even suggest that they were related to **him**, but he calmly replied, "My brother and I thank you, Master Cyclonis for be so generous."

She seemed satisfied with his reply and gestured for them to stand off to the side and wait for the Dark Ace to arrive.

As they walked over to the side Aden noticed the female talon guard staring at him. Their eyes locked for only a split second, but it felt as if time had slowed down.

He quickly observed her to see that she had purple hair and her face was covered with red tinted goggles and a face mask.

She looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen her before, then he remembered a photo of a purple haired sky knight in book he'd once read before he was brought to Cyclonia and there was only one sky knight who fit that description; Starling of the Interceptors.

His eyes widened with shock and realization, but then it clicked.

_She's working undercover_.

He didn't want to blow her cover so he put his emotionless mask back on and continued walking to where his brother was standing as if nothing had happened.

When the Dark Ace arrived, he offered the aurora stone to Cyclonis but instead of taking it she said, "You'll want to hold on to that for a few more moments, I'm expecting guests."

The Dark Ace immediately realized what she meant and quickly walked out of the room to the edge of the terra outside with the crystal in hand.

"Want to watch the show?" Cyclonis asked, turning to the twins. They nodded eagerly as if they had been waiting to see this moment their whole lives.

(Of course, they really hadn't)

She smirked and dismissed them from the room. They quickly found a window that wasn't occupied by curious talons and other trainees, and looked out to see the Dark Ace placing the aurora stone in his sword and then activating it.

There were sky knights from every terra, here to try and save the Atmos by stopping Cyclonis from using the aurora stone to destroy them all.

They let out a battle cry as they flew forward.

The Dark Ace did a back flip, and then he swung his sword downward, releasing a large blue wave of energy that threw him backwards into the wall.

They sky knights fell like flies that had been sprayed with bug repellant.

Alex's eyes widened in horror at the sight, he couldn't watch, so he looked away.

But Aden continued to scan the skies, hoping that a large condor, like the one his mom described, would swoop in and challenge the Cyclonians with its loud horn, and that Lightning Strike would come from out of nowhere and come take him and his brother home to his mom, (after he defeated the Dark Ace and Cyclonis), and they would have a celebration party for their victory… and he wouldn't have to wear a mask any more.

The disappointment hit him like hard a kick in the gut.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Alex looking at him gravely. Aden forced a smile and quickly said,

"He'll come, he's probably on his way now, you'll see, he'll be here, he's got to!"

Aden could feel something wet and warm trailing down his cheek, at first he thought he was bleeding, but then he realized it was just his tears.

At that moment it hit him, he hadn't cried in a long time.

He felt the urge to just break down and cry right there, and he would have too, if Alex hadn't whispered, "Keep up the act."

For a moment Aden just stood there, then he realized that Alex was right, he needed to hang in there and keep up the act, for his mom if for no one else. Quickly wiping his tears he followed his brother back to the lab.

After they returned to their spot in the room, the Dark Ace entered.

Cyclonis turned around.

"And our guests?" She asked with an evil smile.

"I've never seen such power." He said in awe.

"That, Dark Ace, was nothing. We're about to see the full power of the aurora stone unleashed." She turned back around, pressed a few buttons and the machine opened up to reveille a large glass looking case.

The Dark Ace bowed and handed her the crystal which she took and held up to the machine.

Its arms snapped to attention, took the crystal in one of its claws and placed it in between three larger claws.

"It's called a storm engine." She said. "Imagine an entire terra whipped clean in a single blow. It's about to happen!"

The meter on the machine went up by one.

"In a few hours this will be the only safe place on Atmos." She gestured around herself as she said it, and then turned to the two boys who were standing by.

"Sound exciting?"

They way she said it would make any other grown man pee his pants but to Aden and Alex it sounded like she was treating them like little children.

But instead of showing their irritation, they simply said, "Yes master Cyclonis."

**TBC….**

**Cliff Hanger, MWAHAHA! **

**Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the storm hawks, if you think I do…. You need to call the doctor.**

**(Most **_thoughts _**that are not directed to anyone in particular, will belong to Aden)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they were dismissed, Aden and Alex wandered to the loading dock where a new shipment of donuts was just arriving.

"Why do they think they need more donuts?" Alex asked in disgust. Aden shrugged. "Maybe they're all for Snipe."

Alex snickered; everyone knew Snipe could eat a whole sky shark if he wanted to.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw a talon tied up with a bunch of donuts stuffed into his mouth.

They looked at each other and realized the same thing, _Intruder! A sky knight made it past!_ They ran back up to the hallway looking for a sky knight who might need their help.

"Where would a sky knight be?"Aden asked.

"You don't think they would be dumb enough to go straight for the crystal, would they?" Alex had meant it as a joke but his eyes widened at the end of his sentence.

They ran back to the crystal lab, and sure enough there was a wallop with a blonde boy on top of him, who was reaching for the aurora stone.

They would have gone to help them, if Master Cyclonis , the talon guard and Starling- under- cover weren't in their way.

"And you are?" Cyclonis asked them.

"Busted." The blonde boy said.

He and the wallop smile sheepishly as if they were little kids who had been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

But then the blonde quickly snatched his cross bow from his back and shot it at Cyclonis, who simply raised her hand and the arrow stopped in mid air, then she raised her other hand and sent a shock wave of red energy, destroying the arrow and knocking the two intruders to the ground. The talon guard and Starling- under-cover rushed forward and pointed their spears at their faces.

"This is so not good." The blonde muttered.

Cyclonis clapped her hands twice and a big pipe sucked them up and it dumped them in the glass like case.

When they landed the wallop smashed his fists together, making them glow green, and he punched the wall as hard as he could, but the moment he did, he let out a painful howl.

Cyclonis chuckled darkly. "They'll be the first to see how it works. Too bad it'll be the last thing they see. I'm guessing there not the only ones paying us a visit."

She turned to the talon guard and Starling-undercover and said, "Send Snipe and Ravess out to greet our new guest outside, and tell Repton to search the pipe lines below." They nodded and left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Latter a talon came to report that Ravess and Snipe had been defeated in a battle with the intruder outside, then quickly left. "Both Ravess and Snipe? She said. "We must be dealing with a sky knight."

"That's our boy." The blonde said happily.

"Leave this one to me." Said the Dark Ace calmly. Then he left to go challenge the sky knight.

Cyclonis turned to the two prisoners and said, "If you're hoping for a rescue, prepare to be disappointed. In just a few moments, all of my talons will be home to roost, and your atoms will be scattered across the Atmos.

"aaa take your time." Said the wallop.

"We're cool." Said the blonde.

Aden turned to his brother, who was trying not to snicker at their antics.

"Come on." He said. Grabbing his arm and pulling him to where the talons would be stationed.

Alex asked, "Why are we going this way?"

"You'll see." Aden answered.

They had to find Starling and go help the sky knight fight off the Dark Ace.

Luckily they didn't need to help the sky knight with the Dark Ace because when they arrived they found all the talons knocked out and Starling talking to the sky knight, who looked no older than Cyclonis.

She had just finished explaining the situation to him, so Aden figured now would be a good time to interrupt.

"Hi there!"Aden greeted loudly.

They turned around sharply and turned their weapons on the boys.

"Woah hold the fireworks guys-

we're on your side."

Aden and Alex said together.

"Who are you?" the sky knight asked.

They realized they still had their helmet and red goggles on; they quickly took them off to reveal their faces.

The sky knight and Starling gasped when they saw them.

"You're the children of the Dark Ace, the DA twins." Starling said accusingly, without lowering he weapon.

"Just to clarify we didn't chose the nick name." said Aden. "Nor the father." Alex sighed sadly.

"Wait, I'm confused." The sky knight said.

"That much is obvious." Alex said sarcastically.

He glared and continued. "Since when did the Dark Ace have kids?"

Alex answered, "He and our mom got together before he defeated the original storm hawks."

Then Aden remembered something.

"We heard a rumor that someone put together the new storm hawk squadron. You wouldn't happen to know who, would you?" Aden asked hopefully.

The sky knight chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

"Really? Who is it?"

"You're looking at him."

Aden's jaw dropped to the floor._ "_Holy Cow! You have no idea how great it is to finally meet you!" He thrust his hand out.

"My name is Aden and this is my brother, Alex."

"Hello" Alex said.

The sky knight shook his hand, "Aerrow" he greeted. Aden's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Aerrow? As in son of Lighting Strike Aerrow?"

"Yup."

"This is totally awesome." Alex said.

"Hold on a minute." Starling said. "You said you were on our side."

They nodded.

"But the Dark Ace if your father."

Their eyes narrowed.

"By blood only, in every other sense of the word, **he's not**.

They finished the last part together, and there was nothing but pure hate in their words. Aerrow gulped.

"We'd love to give you our life story later, but right now we have a quadrant to save." Aden said.

"My thoughts exactly." Said Starling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Storms made us, storms tore us apart, and now storms with help us rebuild, **my way**." Cyclonis said in her creepy dark voice.

Aerrow threw Starling's stunner crystal into the room, knocking out the talons guarding the door.

"Or we could it my way." He announced as he burst through the door.

Cyclonis turned around and glared. "This is getting annoying." She said.

"Shut down the machine and give me back what you stole… master Cyclonis? He added in confusion.

"Let me guess, you're that pesky sky knight. Aren't you a little young?"

"I was gonna say the same thing about you." He commented.

_Hypocrites_

She smirked and summoned her staff to her hand, levitated herself off the ground and threw off her cloak to reveal simple fighting attire.

Aerrow got into a fighting stance and his blue, dog… pet, thing on his shoulder growled.

"Stay here." Starling told the twins.

They glared at her.

"I mean it, Stay. Put."

Aden sighed, "Fine."

She smiled and then threw her nun chucks at Cyclonis's staff, successfully breaking half of it, then jumped into the open with a confidant smirk on her face.

_Ha! Take that sucker!_

But instead of a victory, Cyclonis raised the staff and it pieced its self back together.

Starling's smirk fell.

"Ooo you're good." Cyclonis said tauntingly. Starling glared, adjusting herself into a fighting stance and said to Aerrow, "I'll hold off the witch, go help your friends."

Aerrow nodded and started climbing the machine, towards the two trapped inside, while his furry blue friend tried to pull the aurora stone out of the machine.

Starling shot first with a couple energy blasts, which Cyclonis deflected. Then she shot at her with her own energy blast, which Starling dodged.

They continued this for a few more moments, blasting and dodging each other before Starling tried to hide in the shadows then jumped at her from behind

_Bad move_.

Cyclonis spun around and caught her with an energy blast, knocking her out.

"Starling!" Aerrow cried out.

Cyclonis turned to him and shot an ice blast at him (which he dodged) hitting the case that the wallop and blonde were trapped in.

Aerrow landed on the ground and then jumped into the air and did his special move; the lightning claw.

_Sweet!_

But instead of it hitting its target, Cyclonis raised her staff towards the blast and created a shield that defected it.

_Come on! Really?_

"You can't win sky knight." Cyclonis said.

The twins saw something move behind Aerrow.

"You'll moves and jump around," she said sarcastically. "but the end result will be the same."

The Dark Ace silently landed behind Aerrow and began approaching him.

"I unleash the full fury of nature, and you… well actually I don't really care what happens to you."

The Dark Ace pulled out his sword and sent a blast of energy at Aerrow.

_No!_

The blast hit Aerrow, sening him across the room, knocking him out.

"You always have to have the last shot." Cyclonis said with approval.

The Dark Ace just smirked and sheathed his sword.

Cyclonis walked over to the machine and activated it, the roof disappeared and the storm outside began to grow stronger.

Aden and Alex crept over to Aerrow and shook him awake.

"Dude! Now's not the time for a nap!" Alex said.

The wind began to blow hard when they heard Cyclonis say, "And then it begins."

"You see, that's where you're wrong." Aerrow said slowly getting up, "It's already over!"

The Dark Ace shot a blast at Aerrow but Aden stepped in and deflected it.

"What are you doing?" He shouted.

"What we should-

Have done-

(together) Sooner!" The twins shouted over the wind.

The Dark Ace glared at them with a cold fury in his eyes.

Cyclonis grabbed her staff and shot at Aerrow who jumped into the air and did a back flip to land on the machine, in front of the case that was iced over.

She shot another blast at him- which he dodged- and hit the case behind him, making it break open allowing the two inside to escape out of it.

She tried to shoot another blast but a pair of nun chucks flew through the air and hit her staff, once again breaking it in half.

The Dark Ace tried to shoot his own blast at Starling to counter her attack but Aden jumped up and kicked him as hard as he could in the face.

The impact of the kick sent the Dark Ace slid over to the edge of the room and hit the pillar, but the impact of the kick made him drop his weapon into the storm.

Now he was really pissed.

Everyone turned to Aerrow (who was still standing on the machine) as he twisted the handles of his two swords together and raised them above the aurora stone.

_He wouldn't!_

He brought them downward as hard as he could…

_He would_

and destroyed the aurora stone.

There was a flash of blinding light that everyone had to shield their eyes from.

The lightning outside grew bigger, louder, and brighter. The storm tore at the room's pillars and floors, but it obviously didn't want to stop there.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done, sky knight?"

Cyclonis didn't sound very happy about it.

"Yeah, I just saved the Atmos from you. And the names Aerrow, of the Storm Hawks."

The twins were starting to get nervous. Cyclonis's wrath was nothing compared to the Dark Ace's.

Cyclonis screamed in anger as she pulled out a crystal and was about to do something with it but then a huge energy wave burst out from the machine, knocking her to the ground.

Seeing this, the Dark Ace ran to her side, but then the storm sent one of the pillars crashing down on them.

"Let's get out of here!" The twins shouted.

They all ran as hard as they could for the exit, but Starling tripped and fell.

"Starling!" Aerrow shouted.

Aerrow grabbed her arm before she was crushed under the falling ruble and continued to run.

They made it to the hall way on the lower floor but the roof came crashing down, separating Aerrow, Starling and Aden from the others.

The wallop tried to move the debris out of the way but Aerrow said, "Go! Keep moving. We'll fly out on my sky ride."

"Alex! Go with them." Aden shouted.

Alex and The wallop nodded then left.

"I just hope I still have a ride." Aerrow mumbled.

"Hury up!" Aden shouted.

They had to walk because of Starling's injuries, but luckily they didn't have to worry about being caught. For the talons, it was every man for themselves.

It was funny watching them scream and run around like a bunch of headless chickens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wallop, Blonde boy and Alex headed towards the hatch that led to the pipe line entrance.

"There! 35 just like Piper said. Tear it open!" The blonde said to the wallop.

The wallop punched his fists together and pulled open the hatch.

"Hey what do ya know, they made it." said The wallop said looking down on the condor.

_Man Aden's gonna love this! _Alex thought_._

They climbed down the ladder then the blonde shot an arrow with a rope attached to it to the roof of the condor and ziplined down to it.

Alex and the blue furry animal followed after him.

When they landed Alex saw a merb and a dark blue haired girl talking to the blonde boy.

"Better step on it, Cyclonia's about to go boom!" he said.

"That could be a problem considering we're stuck, and Repton's about to blast us from below!" the girl said.

"That is a problem." Alex comented.

"Finn, who is this?"

"I'll explain later Piper, right now we need to find a way out of here!"

"It's going to take a miracle." She sighed.

"AHHHHHHH" CRASH!

Just then, the wallop fell and landed on top of the table that was in the room.

The condor lurched and then fell right to the ground where the raptures where 5 seconds ago.

"Junko! You're a miracle!" Finn shouted.

Alex just burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The terra was shaking harder with each passing minute.

"Come on!" Aden shouted.

"We're coming! Just give us a second." Aerrow said, carrying Starling with her arm over his shoulder.

"We don't have a second, hurry up!"

Aden was getting really anxious, they were moving too slow, at this rate they were going to die.

_That's not going to happen yet, not if I have anything to say about it._

He took out his sword and thrust it into the ground. He carved out a hole in the bottom that was big enough for them to fit through.

"Come on!"He said, as he jumped down through the hole.

Aerrow and Starling hesitantly peaked over the edge of the hole.

"Dude! I found your ride, and others!"

Aerrow jumped down with Starling and sure enough, there was Aerrow's ride, along with other talon skimmers that had been forgotten in the chaos.

Aden grabbed the nearest talon skimmer and waited impatiently for the other two to get on Aerrow's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone on the condor was looking out the window.

The terra had just blown and they couldn't see anyone. The blue furry animal gave a mournful howl.

"Don't worry Radar, he'll be ok, I just know it." Junko said.

Piper was franticly looking around with the condor's telescope when,

"Its Aerrow!" she cried.

At this, everyone jumped up and ran to where they would be landing.

"He made it! Piper said happily. ….Hey who's he got with him?"

Aerrow, Starling and Aden landed on the condor's landing strip as the others were cheering for them.

Aden gave his brother a big grin as he walked over to him.

"Hey bro, I made- "

PUNCH!

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For nearly getting yourself blown up you idiot!"

"Hey! It's not my fault. They were moving too slow, and I should be the one punching you! You get to be the first one of us on the condor!"

"At least you get to be on it at all!"

"Exactly!"

"Then why are we fighting?!"

"Why did you punch me?"

"I…I have no idea."

"That's it, you are so dead!"

"Woa woa guys, before you try to kill each other we should properly introduce our selves first." Aerrow said, trying to keep the peace.

"Fiiiiine." They said in unison.

_Spoilsport_

"Ok. Guys, this is Aden and Alex and their dad is…." He trailed off nervously, wondering if it was a touchy subject or not.

"The Dark Ace." Aden finished dryly.

The no one looked really surprised. (Their eyes should have been a dead giveaway, duh!)

"Anyone who refers to us as the 'The Dark Ace's whatever' gets a kick in the gut." Alex said, glaring at them, as if daring them to do so.

"Ok, well, umm, this big guy over here is Junko." He gestured to the wallop.

"And this is Piper" she waved.

"Stork" he eyed them as if they were infested with something

Finn, "Chicki chaw"

"Radar" the blue furry thing chirped

"What kind of animal is he?" Alex asked.

"We have no idea." Finn said.

" and you all know Starling."

They all nodded, but Piper seemed more energetic about meeting the other sky knight.

_Crazy fan_

"So yea, that's everyone, now I think you two have some explaining to do."

They nodded again and told them everything. by the time they were done, they were all crying.

Well… Aerrow and Starling tried to hide it by coughing.

"So *cough cough* what are you going to do *Cough cough* now?" Starling asked.

"First, my bro and I are going to find which jail our mom is being held at, break her out of it and kick cyclonian butt along the way." Alex answered simply.

"So you can just drop us off at some random terra if you want and we'll take it from there." Aden said, not wanting to bother them any more than they probably already have.

"What do you mean by 'some random terra'? Don't you want to stick around?" Aerrow asked.

"We're not going to leave you out there with no place to stay!" Piper sounded completely mortified by the very idea.

Well, what do you suggest then?" Aden asked, hoping they would hurry up and come to the conclusion that they couldn't do anything and let them be on their way.

They all pondered his question for a moment before Piper exclaimed, "You could join the team!"

When she said this, the twins stared at her for a minute… then burst out laughing.

"You… you don't want us." Alex said between gasps of laughter.

"Yeah I mean, the Dark Ace is our biological father, wouldn't that bring on trust issues?" Aden added.

The two boys waited for realization to hit them, and then just leave them somewhere.

To their surprise, they didn't.

"But I thought you didn't want to be like the Dark Ace." Aerrow said.

"Of course we don't!" Aden said.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well… what would be our status on the team?"

"Apprentices."

"Woa wait, are we even skilled enough to have apprentices?" Finn asked.

_Good point_

"Of course we are!"

_Wait, What?_

"We just defeated Cyclonis in one day, I'm sure we can handle two apprentices, besides every other capable sky knight has one."

When he said this, they all nodded in agreement

"Hey wait a minute! Don't we get a say in this?" Alex asked angrily.

"I guess that settles it then." Aerrow said happily, completely ignoring the twin's protests.

"But-"

Before Aden could finish his sentence, Junko lifted him and Alex into the air shouting," New team mates, new team mates!

"But what about the sky coun- aww forget it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Of all the reckless and foolish things to do! You destroyed the Aurora stone?"

Aden winced at the sky council member's harsh tone.

They were four old guys who looked upon them all with disapproval.

_Stupid old geezers._

"… But taking into consideration at the testimony of sky knight Starling, it was the proper course of action.

_Wait, there was a testimony? When did this happen? Wait, did they talk about us being apprentices?_

When they arrived they were taken to a hotel and were told to wait for the council to summon them.

"However, the fact still remains that you have chosen the Dark Ace's own two sons as Apprentices."

_Here it comes _

"We don't care what is said about it, it's our choice and we intend to stick with it." Aerrow said firmly.

The twins stared at him in shock. They thought for sure the council would convince him and the rest of the storm hawks to just up and ditch them and be on their way.

Apparently that wasn't happening.

"There is nothing wrong with them, seeing as how they haven't done anything yet, but there is a strong chance that history will repeat its self." The old man in the front said.

_Oh no he didn't! _

How dare he say that? And right in front of them too!

_That's it this guy's going down._ Alex thought.

He took a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Alex looked up, it was Aerrow.

"We don't have to listen to what others say about us to know who we really are. Where ever Atmos needs help we'll be there." He said confidently.

The council members started to whisper among themselves at his outburst, but Aerrow ignored it and left. The rest of his team followed him out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And this will be your room!" Piper said excitedly.

She'd just finished giving them the grand tour of the condor and was showing them to their rooms.

"Wow!" Alex said. "You mean… I get my own room?"

"Of course!" She answered, slightly surprised.

Alex was grinning like an idiot.

The twins had shared a room for as long as they could remember.

The condor may not have been much to look at but having a room to call their own was considered a luxury for the twins. (Seeing as how Alex snored and Aden talked in his sleep.)

"And Aden's room is down the hall over there."

She pointed to the door down the hall and led Aden to it, leaving Alex to admire his room.

Aden's room was small and simple; the bed was pushed up against the wall and it had a decently comfortable mattress, there was a desk against the other wall and a closet next to it.

"What do you think?" she asked worriedly, afraid he wouldn't like it.

"It… It's perfect." He said in surprise. He never had a room as nice as this, even when his mom and brother were traveling.

Piper smiled brightly at his response.

Aden sat down and gave Piper a small smile as she left and began to think over what had happened since he and his brother were taken away from their mom and the terra they had called home.

Basically they finally meet their 'father' and he's nothing but a jerk and a stupid hound dog for a psychopath teenager, who they just directly defied (and probably pissed off), they found the storm hawks, who invited them to stay on with them the team and offered to help them find their mom along the way. All in all life was starting to look better.

The best part was that they most likely totally embarrassed the Dark Ace in front of Cyclonis.

Man revenge felt good.

"Hey Aden!" Alex's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he entered the room.

"You know, now that I have my own room I can say 'knock before you enter." Aden said with fake annoyance.

Alex just rolled his eyes and continued, "The others wanted us to meet in the steering room, something about team guide lines or whatever."

"Is it really called the steering room?" Aden asked.

Alex's cheeks turned red. "Well…I… I couldn't think of anything other name for it!" He said defensively.

"Fine fine, I can't think of a better one either, let's just go."

They arrived at the 'steering room' where the rest of the storm hawks were waiting.

"Ok so for starters, I think we should get you some new uniforms-"

"Finally!" they shouted.

We've been-

stuck in these-

red jumpsuits

forever!"

"-And some new armor." Aerrow continued with a hint of amusement. "And there's one more thing you should know about joining the team."

"What's that?" But the moment Aden asked the question a bucket of cold water was dumped on their heads.

"The initiation." Aerrow said laughing.

The twins turned around to see Junko holding an empty bucket over their heads. "Sorry, we couldn't resist." He said, also laughing.

"Ok that's it, you're all going down!"

"Run for your lives!" Shouted Finn, as Alex started chasing them around the room.

**TBC…..**

**So yea… hope you all liked it and I intend to add in some of Aden and Alex's own adventures along with the storm hawks, so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.**

**P.S.**

**tell me if I'm making a mistake**

**Review! Come on people! My motivation is slipping T^T**


End file.
